Pollo, You Freaking Idiot!
by MrsEDarcy
Summary: Apollo messed up big time and has left Mel to deal with the repercussions of his actions. Now she and the campers have to restore the Olympians memories before the world goes insane. There's something already up with her parents. Why do they keep glancing at each other awkwardly? Ugh! If Apollo thinks Mel's going to date him after this, he is so wrong! Sequel to Love Quest.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own PJO.**

* * *

"Pollo, you freaking idiot! Do you realize what you've done?"

He smiled at Mel sheepishly. "Not exactly…"

She groaned loudly. "You wiped the memory of twelve of the most powerful deities. How idiotic can you get?"

"It's not their whole memory," he pointed out oh so helpfully. "They just can't remember anything past the fall of Greece." He tried to put on a confident smile. "Nothing important happened since then anyway, right?"

It took all of her energy not to slap him. "What am I supposed to tell my siblings? What am I supposed to tell Hermes and Artemis's twins? And most importantly how can the gods rule over their aspects when they know nothing of modern culture and situations?"

"Listen Mel, we'll just let your siblings take over for a bit. While they do that, I'll start work on a potion to reverse it…"

"Oh no, you won't. You are going to continue to do your job as normal, while I fix everyone."

He laughed. "Just how do you think that's going to work?"

"It's a theory of mine," Mel said pushing her black curls behind her ears. "I've been working on a cure to Alzheimer's. I thought that a strong, steady flow of familiar people and things might help jog the memory for a short period of time. With these being immortal beings however, I believe that if we administer ambrosia and nectar during this temporary gain of memory, then their memory should stay for good."

"I don't understand half of what you said," Apollo said with a groan.

She sighed. "You stay here and do your job; my siblings will do theirs and do the work of those who aren't able to at the moment."

"What are you gonna do?"

She smiled, her green eyes filled with a bit of amusement. "I'm taking them to Camp."

* * *

"All right, do you guys understand what we need to do here?" she asked.

The campers nodded. The plan was simple. Each cabin would take their parents. Those closest to them would try to jog their memory without saying anything too outrageous. She looked specifically at a few campers, the ones with the toughest jobs.

"Stolls, that means you can tell Hermes that he has a wife now, you cannot tell him who she is." They nodded, but she doubted they were actually listening. "Percy, you and Annabeth try to explain what's happening to the twins. I'll tell Mom and Dad that you're married, but Chase and Victoria need to understand that they don't remember anything."

Thalia, who was currently eight months pregnant, looked around. "Who exactly is going to take care of Artemis or Hera?"

Melecia thought a moment. "The Hunters are coming; we'll leave Artemis with them. However…Hera? Well, I may or may not have left her with Pollo…" She whistled innocently.

Percy laughed. "That's down right evil! But won't Apollo twist this to his advantage? Maybe convince Hera she's had a major personality change?"

"He's the god of truth; no matter how much he wants to lie, it won't work."

He shook his head with a smile. "I guess I'll go tell Annabeth and the kids what's happening then." He blinked. "Where are the gods anyway?"

"Chiron's giving them his speech on Western Civilization. Dad's probably dying about now." Her brother laughed and disappeared into New Greece, Annabeth's pet project.

Just about then the gods and goddesses reached the crest of the hill. Poseidon looked bored out of his mind, but he kept glancing in Athena's direction. Hermes was trying to pickpocket Demeter who was looking at the strawberry fields excitedly. Ares was polishing his spear. Aphrodite was reading a fashion magazine, how she got it nobody knew. Hephaestus was fiddling with a few twigs making something, what exactly Mel couldn't tell. Artemis was looking at the male campers disdainfully. Zeus and Hades were arguing about something and Hestia was trying to get them to stop. Athena was the only one paying attention to the centaur. She was trying to soak in what had happened in the last few thousand years.

Mel called the campers to order. She fixed her hair and tried to stand confidently. She knew that the only way for this to work was to project an air of authority. "Chiron?" she said when they got closer. "I'll take it from here. You go make sure that everything is running smoothly."

He bowed, "Milady." He turned, bowed to the other Olympians and walked away.

"Welcome to Camp-Half Blood, I'm Melecia goddess of heroes. These are the campers, your children with a few obvious exceptions." She curtsied to all of them.

Poseidon blinked and then glanced at Athena, before looking back towards Mel.

"I'm splitting you up so you can regain your memory faster," Mel explained.

* * *

"First up, Zeus this is Thalia your daughter." He nodded, glad that Hera wasn't there. "Standing next to her is her husband Nico, Hades that's your kid. You two are both going with them. We're also sending Hestia along, per Nico's request." The two brothers looked at each other and groaned. She only smiled a weary smile; maybe the couple could help her keep them calm.

"Hermes, you got the Stoll brothers. The taller one's Travis the other is Connor. If you can pry them away from their wives, your sons should give you full attention." He nodded and had a devious look in his eyes, like he was contemplating how he could steal from his own children.

"Demeter, the young woman next to Travis is Katie, your daughter. She'll be showing you around the strawberry fields." The goddess nodded and shot her daughter a small smile, she was a caring mother.

She looked to Aphrodite. "Your daughter Piper is coming in just a minute with her husband and six month old daughter, why don't you just wait here and finish that?" She looked up from her magazine and nodded.

"Ares, your daughter is this girl here." He looked at his daughter fiercely. "Her name is Clarisse and you have her undivided attention until five when she has to take care of her 1 year old." He gave a gruff nod and grumbled something about being more important than a mere baby.

Mel glared at him, and then shook her head. "Moving on, Hephaestus this is your son Leo." Said man had a devious smile on his face. "Don't mind him; he hangs around the Stolls way too much. Though lately he's been hanging more with his fiancée."

"Artemis, your Lieutenant should have your Hunters here soon. You'll be spending your time with them."

She smiled. "Zoe Nightshade?"

"No," Mel said sadly, "she died several years ago. It's a girl named Phoebe; she's one of Apollo's."

Artemis sighed slightly. The good people never lasted.

Finally Mel turned to Athena and Poseidon who were both turned away from each other rather awkwardly. "Okay, you two. You're coming with me."

"What?"Poseidon squeaked. "Both of us?"

"Yes."

He blushed lightly which caused Mel to raise her eyebrow."Fine," he eventually said. "Bird Brain?"

Athena turned her back towards him. "All right, Melecia. Where are we going?"

"Mel, please."

"Mel," she said.

"Well we're going to visit your favorite demigods as soon as Artemis and Aphrodite have someone to show them around."

A horn blared from the woods. "What in the name of me?" Hades said looking around.

Flying down from the sky were two girls, twins. "Hey Mel!" the red head called. Her sister followed quietly as normal, only waving her hand to say hi.

Melecia blinked, "Ireland? Cheyenne? Shouldn't you two be out, doing your job?"

Ireland, the red head, laughed. "Eh, it's not like Dad'll get mad at us, besides they're boring messages anyway."

Mel sighed. "It's your funeral." She turned to the Olympians. "These two are the messengers to the animals."

"We speak every animalian language, because animals have important messages, too," Ireland said.

Cheyenne nodded, "Yeah." She turned to Lady Artemis. "Your hunters are a little busy, so you're coming with us."

Mel arched her brow, "You two know what's going on?"

Ireland nodded, "Word travels fast among animals. If anyone can help her regain memory, it's us."

Mel sighed. "True, we need her to regain her memory fast. If not Apollo's going to mess up again, isn't he?"

"He does have a knack for that."

"And he wonders why I won't go out with him."

Aphrodite perked up a bit at that. "Go out, that means date right?" She clapped, "Apollo's got a crush!" She virtually squealed.

A groan was heard from the sky. "Really Mom? Leave those two alone, it isn't gonna happen anytime soon."

Piper was in her husband's arms holding her little girl. "Sup Beauty Queen, Sparky!" Leo called.

"Shut up Repair Boy!"

"My fiancée wouldn't have a caught a ride per chance?"

Jason shook his head. "New rule, only one of us can leave at a time."

Mel waved them down, "Reintroduce yourselves to Aphrodite, I need to take these two to meet Percy and Annabeth."

Before she could leave, Piper pulled the goddess to the side. "Why are they acting like that?" She gestured to Poseidon and Athena who were still standing there awkwardly giving the other small glances.

"Not a clue, but let's worry about that later."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Why are Athena and Poseidon acting so oddly? **

**And does anyone have a suggestion as to what brings back ever one's memory, like Demeter could be given cereal or Hestia could hear that hope survives best at the hearth (totally butchered the quote by the way).**

**Also I can't tell whether my step-dad's being mean or nice. Where I'm at we're getting out of school so thanks, but I wish he'd stop ruining people's homes. I'm just going to give him a benefit of a doubt and blame Zeus for everything? Who else likes that plan?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own PJO.**

* * *

Demeter had to admit that modern homes were cozy; they weren't quite as open to nature as she would have liked, but they were decent. Her daughter Katie's was one of the best in her opinion. It was a small home with a lot of windows and a small garden outside.

"Sorry it's not very big Mom. Travis and I just got married a couple months back." Demeter examined Katie as she spoke. The young lady was an averagely tall girl with long straight brown hair and green eyes that looked like grass. "Leo said he'll make it bigger when we have kids, but I don't know. Travis as a dad? It's laughable."

"Does your husband take after his father much?"

The girl nodded. "Too much at times." There was a whistling from the stove. "Do you want some tea with your breakfast?"

Though she was not quite sure what it was, she agreed.

"Chiron makes the best herbal tea; he gave us the recipe. It goes really well with the homemade cereal you gave us. Well…at I think it does." She set the hot drink in front of her mother and went rummaging through her cabinets for the cereal. "Travis prefers eating donuts for breakfast or Honey Smacks if he has to eat cereal. He eats way too much sugar."

Demeter sipped her tea cautiously, careful not to burn her mouth. "Dear, what is cereal?"

Katie blinked for a moment. "I forgot that you might not know about it." She pondered the question for a moment while she poured the cereal into a pair of bowls. "It's a grain that you pour milk over and eat for breakfast. I don't exactly know what else to tell you."

The goddess stared at the bowl that her daughter placed before her. This was cereal? It didn't look all that special. Whose bright idea was it to put grains in milk anyway? It didn't seem that smart. Who liked soggy grains? She used her spoon to scoop it up cautiously. Just a few bites to be polite she had decided.

To her surprise the food was actually really good. She about ate the entire bowl in under five minutes. Suddenly she could feel a fire throughout her entire body. "Katie?"

"Mom?"

Demeter had started to glow slightly. "I think I'm getting my memory back." She looked to her daughter desperately. "Ask me a question! Hurry!"

"What's my maiden name?" Katie asked while frantically searching for some nectar in her fridge. Mel had said that there was only a short period of time and she didn't want to miss it.

The goddess had to think a moment. "Gardner."

"Good, where did Travis and I get married?"

"An old plantation in Virginia, right? We had to keep Hermes and his kids from stealing all the old jewelry and paintings."

Katie smiled. "Good!" She handed her mother the nectar. "Drink this as fast as possible; we want your memory to stay."

Demeter complied, but the sudden rush of memories that rushed through her made her dizzy. Thousands of years flashed through her eyes and it was enough to make anyone feel faint.

"Mom?" Katie asked. "Why don't you just lie down on the couch, okay?"

Demeter collapsed onto the couch, still dizzy.

* * *

_Clak! _

Ireland's head shot up almost immediately."Cheyenne, do you hear that?"

Her sister shook her head, "No. But you do have better hearing than me."

"It sounds like a bird getting hit by rocks!" He typically calm eyes looked murderous. "Whoever is doing that better pick out a pretty color for their funeral pyre!"

Cheyenne nodded. "We'll head over to your cabin," she told Artemis. "You'll come when they're good and dead?" she asked her sister.

Ireland nodded. "I'll be back to Cabin Eight soon. It won't take long. Try to see if anything in there jogs her memory." Soon the red head took off running. Out of both of the twins Ireland was the most like their father, she could run at speeds virtually unknown to man and always had several activities going on at once.

She finally found the place where the noise was coming from. However there wasn't any bird insight. Instead she saw a teenager throwing rocks at an old tree. She couldn't even breathe for a moment. He was a tall teen with short dark black hair and bright grey eyes who had an almost perfect tan. "Excuse me?"

He turned in surprise. And she got a closer look at him. He had a few scars on his face and a couple on his arms. She assumed they were from fighting monsters before he came to camp. He was wearing a Mets baseball cap, baggy jeans, and a t-shirt from Aeropostale that was about two sizes too big. He didn't strike her as a normal camper.

"Who are you?" she asked quietly.

He touched the back of his neck shyly. "Ethan Claybourne." Ethan nodded to her. "Who are you?"

"Ireland, messenger to the animals. I thought I heard a bird."

"You did," he said almost bitterly. "A bird lives in this tree. It spends all of its time bothering me. Almost all my clothes are covered in its droppings."

To Ireland's disbelief she heard a cackle up in the trees. "_True, true but the broad will never know!"_The bird said with a laugh. The goddess silently withdrew her dart gun and shot it with a tranquilizer.

"So, I've never seen you around here before," she said as she holstered her gun.

"Oh," he blushed, "I'm…My mom is Aidos goddess of modesty. She doesn't really have a cabin here so I sort of come and go."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah I…don't really like being around all the other people. I'm a bit of a loner."

"I understand. I prefer to be on my own or with my sister." She paused a moment, she remembered why Mel had told her she preferred to stay by herself or with one of her siblings than with her parents. "MUMOS…" she muttered under her breath.

"What?"

The red head shook her head. "No, it's nothing. I just remembered something a friend told me." She pulled out a cell phone. "Sorry. I don't mean to be rude."

"It's nothing. I see what you're trying to do. It'll most likely work."

She arched her brow but said nothing as she dialed Mel's number. "Mel?"

"Yeah? What do you want?"

"I think I know what's up with your parents. Have you considered MUMOS?"

She could hear her companion curse in Ancient Greek. "Of course," she eventually said. "Of course Pollo would mess up then!" There was a loud sigh from the other side. "Thanks Ireland. How's your mom coming along?"

"Not sure. I'm meeting them at Cabin Eight now." They said their goodbyes and hung up. Ireland looked towards Ethan. "I gotta go. Where do you stay? Maybe we can chat sometime?"

He smiled slightly and gave her a slip of paper with his address in New Greece before she ran off to find her mother and sister.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Can anyone guess who Ethan is? All I'm telling you is that he's from Greek mythology and all the hints you need to find him are in the chapter. First one to figure it out get's a shout out and get's to choose the story I do next.**

**Tratie one shot or thoughts of Poseidon over his life. I will release both of these at some point, but you would get to choose which one comes out first.**

**You will not receive any more hints. **

**Anyone who guesses what MUMOS stands for with only one letter off get's to be a character in a story.**

**Both of these opportunities end when the truth is revealed in the story. Have fun!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own PJO.**

**thaichick7 won the contest Ethan is Prometheus. So that means I will be posting a Tratie fic soon.**

**No one guessed, MUMOS though at least not correctly. Though I loved the one guess I did get from The Avian-Olympian, Maybe United Mustaches of Sicily. Sadly though it is not that awesome. :(**

* * *

Mel sighed with frustration. She could take her parents fighting, but this constant avoiding each other was getting annoying. Finally she saw the little house she headed for and smiled. The sounds of toddlers running around only confirmed her joy. "Guys you have visitors!" she called.

Chase and Victoria, who were both two and a half, came running up. "Aunty Mel!" She laughed.

"Did your parents tell you what happened?"

Chase nodded. "They don't remember us."

"Daddy said, they don't remember him or Mommy either," Victoria added.

A voice came from the kitchen. "Chase, Victoria leave your aunt alone. Why don't you two go play your little computer game?"

"The one where you count to fifty?"

"Yes Chase that one." Annabeth said with a laugh as she came around from doorway her blonde hair curled and pulled into a loose ponytail. The twins ran past her and she shook her head, typically stormy eyes filled with laughter. "Hi Mel, Mom, and Lord Poseidon, how are you guys?"

Athena looked at her daughter carefully. "You definitely look like one of mine."

"Bird Brain has always had a thing for blondes," Poseidon said, sounding almost bitter.

The wisdom goddess ignored him. "However, why did we bring this idiot with us?"

"That would be my father-in-law." She said with a slight nod in his direction. She gestured for everyone to sit down. "Sorry it's a mess. Chase and Victoria need a lot of mental stimulation, considering their abnormally large IQs."

Mel looked around. "Where is my brother?"

Annabeth sighed. "Clarisse called, she decided the best way for Ares to get his memory back was to have Percy defeat him in combat again." She looked at the clocks. "I told him to make it quick."

"Again?" Poseidon asked.

"Ares and Percy don't get along by any means. However, their fights are quite entertaining. I believe the standing score is twelve to zero? Yes that was it."

Annabeth shook her head with a laugh. "You would think Ares would give up."

Mel nodded and glanced out of her eye at her parents who were shifting around uncomfortably. What was wrong with them? "Dad, you would be proud of Percy. He's the best swordsman in the past 300 years and he's saved our butts so many times." She nodded to Annabeth. "And this girl personally designed every building you see here and redesigned Olympus."

"I've been thinking about doing some renovations on the throne room," Annabeth added. Mel noticed that their faces had become red and the mention of the throne room. "What did you guys think?"

"Uh…" Poseidon scratched the back of his neck, his face still beet red, "nice, yeah, real nice."

Athena played with her hair almost trying to zone out. "Nice isn't very eloquent, but it works very well. It is quite nice." She looked at Poseidon out of the corner of her eye. "Extremely nice."

He smiled slightly, which only made Mel more suspicious. Almost instantaneously she received a call from Ireland. "What does she want?" She looked towards everyone else in the room. "I'll be right back, this might be important."

"Mel?" the voice asked.

"Yeah? What do you want?"

Ireland paused before continuing. "I think I know what's up with your parents. Have you considered MUMOS?"

_Di immortales! Pollo you idiot! _"Of course, of course Pollo would mess up then!" Mel sighed heavily. "Thanks Ireland. How's your mom coming along?"

She said she didn't know and they both hung up. Then a very frustrated Mel called Apollo, the god who was probably going to be murdered before everyone was fixed.

She really didn't want to listen to the Brady Bunch theme song; he needed a new ringtone. "Help me…" came the whisper from the other line.

"Pollo! I'm mad at you!"

She heard a sigh. "You're not the only one. Hera's got her memory back and has been bothering me ever since! I'm hiding in the closet."

Mel sighed. "Well come out of the closet and answer me. Where were my parents when you cast that…messed up spell in the throne room?"

"I didn't see them," he said. "I didn't even know they were in the room!"

She groaned. "Had they been fighting earlier?"

She listened to him click his tongue in thought in annoyance. "Yes."

"Do you remember what I told about MUMOS, and how it comes after every fight?"

"Uh, does it have to do with mustaches?"

Mel really wished she could punch him. "Make Up Make Out Sessions. You most likely freaking zapped their memory in the middle of one!"

Apollo chuckled nervously. "Whoops?"

"That was my plan, make them kiss accidentally. If that didn't jog their memory what would?"

"Maybe you could push them into a room with low lighting and a double bed?" he suggested. Mel shivered, ugh!

"You are such a pervert!" She listened through a few more ridiculous suggestions. "I'm hanging up on you now."

With a sigh, she walked back into the living room hoping someone else was having better luck.

* * *

Ireland arrived at Cabin Eight to find her sister playing games on her phone instead of helping Artemis regain her memory. "Cheyenne? Seriously you're playing Sims now?"

"But Ganymede needed fed!"

"He's immortal!"

The brunette protested. "The game doesn't know that!" Ireland sighed and closed her sister's phone before throwing it out the window. "You just killed my boyfriend! I hope you're happy." She turned and pouted. Ireland sighed and looked at their mother.

"I'd like to apologize for her; she's a bit boy crazy."

Cheyenne shook her head, "I'm only crazy bout my baby with his dark brown curly hair and brown eyes." She sighed. "If anyone's boy crazy it's you! How many boyfriends have you had?"

"Not the point, we are here to get Artemis's memory back. Not talk about boys, she isn't Aphrodite."

The older goddess watched on in mild amusement. They were quite entertaining. They had to have been Hermes's daughters, but why did she feel sad when she wondered who the mother was. It's not like she cared who their mom was right?

She shook the feeling and pulled the girls apart, if nothing else they would keep her laughing.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Not much else to say, but check out Taylor Swift's new album it rocks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own PJO.**

* * *

After Zeus and Hades tried to kill each other about five times, Nico and Thalia had thought it was best to ban them to different time out corners. Hades had taken the opportunity to take a small nap, but Zeus sat with his arms crossed pouting like a little child.

The sight made Nico chuckle a bit. "How are you Lady Hestia?" he asked. "This has to be the most interesting day you've had in a while."

"I'm fine, thank you. You and your wife are very sweet."

He laughed, "Thals? Sweet? Don't get used to it, it's just the pregnancy hormones."

"Ha Death Breath, and you're a freaking ray of sunshine?" Thalia asked.

He stuck his tongue out and his wife before turning back to the goddess. "Or it might just be that you're our favorite aunt." He gave Hestia a small smile. "I met you here at camp; you've always been real nice to me."

Thalia nodded. "I need to ask you how you do that."

"That's it!" Zeus said, "I'm the god of the heavens. I will not stand for this 'time out'!"

Hades groaned, "Shut up, I was having a pleasant napping experience."

Zeus's grey eyes flashed murderously."You dare speak to me in that manner?"

"You're my little brother; I can say whatever I want to you."

Hestia cleared her throat. "Calm down you two. I will not have any fighting, with a pregnant woman around."

Zeus rolled his eyes dramatically, before shooting both Nico and Hades a glare. "If my daughter wasn't here, I wouldn't hesitate to blow this entire place up."

"Dad, sit down and shut up. It's not like you haven't threatened them both before," Thalia said. Her father looked around helplessly for his master bolt. "You don't have any weapons on you anyway; we'd rather not have anyone blow up."

He and his brother looked up alarmed. "What?" Hades asked. "Who has them?"

"We left that up to Mel. I think she had given them to Apollo."

Nico wished they had been drinking water, so he could see the spit take. "What?" they shouted in unison.

"You left that idiot in charge of the most powerful weapons in the universe?!"

Thalia held up her hands. "Hey, blame her. I think you'll be fine though."

"Your wives might have them instead," Nico pointed out.

Hades visibly relaxed, "Persephone, I think it'll be fine with her." However his brother kept looking up to the sky like he expected a lightning bolt to come down and hit him.

"I'm sure she's got everything under control," Hades reasoned.

Nico nodded. "If the spirits act up, she'll just turn them into dandelions." Hestia thought it sounded like the boy spoke from experience.

"Still bitter over that?" Thalia asked.

He rolled his eyes. "Please my dear step-mother has tried to make up for it. The only thing she hates about me is my mother."

A name appeared in Hades's mind, _Maria. _"Then he tries to make it up to her, but all she can say is he always had a thing for European women."

Thalia laughed, "She's European, technically."

"I think I remember," Hades whispered. He looked toward his brother. "You killed her. And you tried to kill my children."

Zeus blinked. "Umm, no I didn't."

His brother touched his forehead lightly. He was dizzy and his head hurt. Nico handed him a chunk of ambrosia. "Eat this and lie down, you'll feel better soon."

"No, I think I'll go home," Hades said softly. "The company is preferable."

He shadow travelled away with his ambrosia slice. Hestia sighed and shook her head. The family hadn't gotten any more functional in recent times.

* * *

Nico sighed; those two would not get along for anything. He gave Hestia a sympathetic look; she would have to deal with this for much longer than he would. Thalia sat next to him on the couch and ruffled his hair much to her father's disappointment.

"How are you holding up?" Nico asked her. "Seems like a bit too much stress for a pregnant woman."

She shook her head. "I'm fine; it's them I'm worried about." She smiled. "When they find out certain things, they might flip."

Zeus shot a glare in their direction. "I'm not crazy!"

"We didn't say you were Dad. You just might get mad if you knew all the times the Ancient Laws have been broken."

"What?" He looked furious, "Who?"

Thalia smiled slightly. "Well let's see Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, Athena…"

His forehead scrunched in pain, "Yeah. They broke the rules didn't they! Direct interference, breaking their vows!"

Hestia tilted her head, "Athena and Artemis broke their vows? I can't say I surprised."

"You broke them too, Dad."

He massaged his forehead. "Stupid Laws." Thalia pressed a cold glass of nectar into his hands. He drank it quickly before collapsing in his seat.

Hestia looked at him concerned. "Will they both be all right?"

Nico shrugged. "We don't know. It's all a theory, but Mel's very smart if her plan doesn't work nobody's will."

"Is she Athena's?" They nodded. "You did say her father was Poseidon, correct?"

The couple nodded with a small laugh. "You could say they surprised us all."

"Poseidon always told me he hoped to marry a smart, beautiful girl. Whenever I asked him why he would tell me this, he would simply say that hoped survived best at the hearth with me."

Nico nodded like he had heard it before. In fact, Hestia believed she had told somebody that not long ago. The thought of hope reminded her of Pandora, and then of a teenage boy with dark green eyes like her brother. "I think I can remember. Father had…of course how did we not see it coming? And Grandmother…"

Nico handed her a piece of ambrosia, and begun to lea her away. "Here, you can go lie down in our room. Just call if you need anything."

* * *

_Ring!_

Ireland looked at her phone and blinked. "Cheyenne, your phone is calling me."

"You threw it outside, like half an hour ago."

"I know." Something in the back of her mind told her not to answer, but maybe she had just seen too many scary movies. She looked to her mother who hadn't made any progress and sighed, before answering her phone. "Hello?"

"Good day, Miss Ireland."

"Ethan?" she asked curiously. "Why do you have my sister's phone?"

"Your brother Connor gave it to me, he said he found it."

She shook her head. "I threw it out a window." She could virtually see him arch his eyebrow. "Where are you? I think we'll come retrieve it."

"In the sword-fighting arena, it's quite interesting. Ares is trying to shoot Percy with a bow and arrow, and not succeeding."

"We'll be right there." She paused a moment. "Ethan? You do know half-bloods aren't supposed to use cell phones, right? It makes it easier for monsters to find you."

He cursed, "We're not?" However he didn't sound scared of being attacked by monsters, but more upset at failing at being a demigod. This only confirmed her suspicions that there was something odd about him.

"We will bring Artemis around in a second." They both hung up.

The arena was an amusing sight. In order to ensure her father lost, Clarisse had convinced him that the bow and arrow was the best weapon for defeating Percy. All though in reality, after a particularly bad disagreement, Apollo had cursed him to be a horrible shot.

Sadly though, the defeat was taking time as Percy was trying to avoid the ricocheting arrows. This annoyed Clarisse greatly. "Hurry up!"

The party of three had to laugh at the scene in front of them. Ethan was sitting in a tree away from the crowd. "Yo!" Ireland called. He hopped down gracefully. "Who's winning?"

"It's more of a draw," he said, fishing Cheyenne's phone out of his pocket. He seemed to look warily at Artemis, like he had met her before and it had not gone well. He also acted like she had betrayed him somehow.

Cheyenne didn't notice and happily took her phone, so she could feed her beloved. Sometimes her sister swore she loved the Sim version better than her real boyfriend.

They heard a loud grunt, and all turned toward the arena. Percy had pinned Ares down and was standing with one foot on his chest. "Clarisse, I think he remembers now!"

"Really Prissy, I wouldn't have guessed by the way he's cursing your full name. I'll get the ambrosia." Percy dusted off his jeans and began to walk away. Ares with a huff, stood up and pulled back the string releasing an arrow that…

* * *

**A/N:**

**Okay, I love the Newlywed Game. And now I really want to make a demigod and godly TV show that's similar.**

**They would be two separate stories and wouldn't be started till about Christmas or later. Each of the shows would have four couples, not all of them are newlyweds, because if it doesn't allow as much variety.**

**Godly: Pothena, Hertames, Zera, and Hasephone.**

**Demigod: Percabeth, Thalico, Tratie, and either Leyna or Jasper. Most likely Leyna. **

**Watcha think? **

**Also in case you're curious, Ireland and Cheyenne are actually two non-related people in my theater class, they really wanted to be in this story. So I let them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own PJO.**

* * *

Ares with a huff stood up and pulled back the string releasing an arrow that sailed straight past Percy's shoulder, ricocheted off a tree, missed Ireland by a hair, and hit Ethan in the shoulder.

Artemis turned Ireland around quickly to inspect her injuries and once she was satisfied she said, "Cheyenne and I will go wrangle up some kids from Apollo's cabin." They walked off and Ireland crouched down next to him.

It didn't so much look like he was in pain, but more of that he was trying to hide his wound. Ireland winced looking at it. "Let me see it," she whispered.

"No!" he sighed. "No, I got it; I just have to get out of here." He tried to stand up but she stopped him.

"You are not standing here until someone looks at this, do you understand me?"

Ethan looked up at her like he couldn't decide whether to admire her or yell at her stupidity. "I'm not normal Ireland." He moved his hand a little so she could see the wound.

"Ichor…like me. Who are you?"

He shook his head. "Someone you shouldn't be talking to. Please, get me out of here."

She looked around. "How?"

"You can just pick me up and run using those fancy powers of yours, right?"

Her eyes widened. "I don't have super strength."

He laughed a little, while he looked around. "Do I look that fat?" He shook his head. "Just help me up, I think I can still run like this. My shoulder isn't attached to my leg last time I checked."

She arched her eyebrow, but helped pick him up. "Where are we going?"

"My tree," he said, "the one we met at. No one will find us there."

She followed him warily hoping that this wasn't a trap. Little did she know what the frenzy of the search for her would be.

* * *

Also blissfully unaware were the Stoll brothers and Hermes. Connor and Hermes shared a look and sighed. "Travis, I'm sure you love your wife, but this isn't helping my memory any."

"I'm sure if we talked about your wife it would help, but Mel won't let us," Travis grumped.

Hermes's eyes shot open. "I'm married?"

"Are you kidding me? I told you that like ten times!"

"I wasn't paying attention." He held up his caduceus. "Connor was showing me how to play games on this phone. And I couldn't hear you over George and Martha's bickering."

Travis sighed and wondered how Artemis put up with Hermes. Then again it wasn't like they saw each other too often because of their schedules. "I pity your wife."

"Who is she? You can tell me, I am nothing if not good at keeping secrets."

The boys shook their heads. "Mel's rules," Connor said. "And she scares me, so I'm not breaking them."

Travis snorted, "Like that ever stops you."

Connor rolled his eyes. "Trust me, you would freak if we told you."

"In a good or bad way?"

"Good," the demigods replied at the same time.

He sighed, "Well that's a relief, it's not Aphrodite then."

"No, but she is very pretty."

"Connor, should I be telling your wife this?" Travis asked playfully.

He rolled his eyes. "She won't care." He smiled at his brother. "If you're so insistent on telling us about wedding days, why don't you tell Dad about his?"

Travis blinked. Explain to his dad that he got married in Apollo's infirmary with a sprained ankle about an hour after Artemis had both sprained his ankle and proposed to him within about ten minutes? That wasn't exactly something he wanted to do. He decided to start making things up instead.

"Well, okay it was a sunny day in May." Hermes face flickered with some type understanding. Travis and Connor shared a look; they knew what they had to bring up. "Actually let's leave that story for another day."

"There once was a mortal girl, who could see through the mist. Her name was May Castellan and she became the focus of a certain god," Connor began.

Hermes stopped him. "And it was doomed to fail from the start. I should have known better, but the Fates have their own ideas." He sighed and beckoned for the ambrosia. "And I have a headache. Do you guys know whether Arty has her memory back?"

They shook their heads. But then they heard a scream coming from the Aphrodite cabin next door.

* * *

"Mom! Shut up, she's not that adorable."

The love goddess ignored her and played with her granddaughter's hair. "Of course, Tempest is adorable she takes after me."

Artemis had her arms crossed. "Didn't you hear me? Ireland is gone. I don't know where she went!"

"What?!" Hermes said as he and the boys poked their heads in the cabin.

Aphrodite waved her hand. "She's with a boy, I'm sure she's fine."

Hermes's face turned redder. "What? Who? Did they fill out the form?" Artemis would have laughed if she wasn't just as enraged even if she didn't know why. "Artemis, do you remember yet?"

She shook her head.

"That explains why Aph's still in one piece. Why are we all still in here?"

Aphrodite laughed. "You don't have your memory back yet? Mine came back an hour ago. Piper just started naming couples. Percabeth, Jasper, Pothena, Hermes and his wife…"

Artemis didn't seem to like the idea of Hermes being married. He was blushing. "Can we just go find her?"

Piper took Tempest from her mother. "You guys go ahead. It's her nap time."

Everyone else left and split up into small search groups.

* * *

"Percy?" Annabeth asked.

He gave his wife a small kiss on the cheek. "Bad news." He blinked when he saw Poseidon and Athena still sitting awkwardly with a grumpy Mel in-between them. "Remember that guy around camp that creeps Rachel out? He and Ireland disappeared."

"What? It's not that bad. She can hold her own," Annabeth said.

Percy shrugged. "Goddesses have been kidnapped before. Artemis is insistent on search parties. I already volunteered to go."

"I'll go with you," Poseidon said standing up. "Maybe I might actually get my memory back around my own kid."

Athena let out a small sigh of relief. "For once I agree with him, why don't you go ahead?"

About twenty minutes later they were walking through the forest talking. "You had a rough life, sorry about that."

"It's okay, good things came of it," Percy said following closely behind. "Don't you want to know anything about your life now?

The sea god thought a moment. "Mel said she's my daughter?"

"Yeah, she is. Pretty awesome sister, if I do say so myself."

Poseidon nodded. "She seems, abnormally smart for one of mine."

"Well, her mom's a genius. You do have a thing for smart women."

The sea god blushed a little. "I guess I do. Who's her mom?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you."

"Yeah, it's just…nothing."

Percy arched his eyebrow. "It's just that you like Athena?" His father's blush grew. "You're not the only one." He looked kind of scared. "Are you jealous? Don't be, it's Hephaestus and he absolutely hates him."

"Really? I thought the only person she hated was me."

"No," he shook his head. "They don't have a good history. You told me about it once."

Poseidon's curiosity was peeked. "What happened?"

"Something about him trying to rape her."

"What?"

Percy held up his hands. "I really don't know. It happened in Greece, long time before I was born."

He was somewhat intimidated by the sea god's seething. "I should murder him."

"I don't exactly blame you, but leave his kids out of this. They're actually kind of cool. Also they don't exactly know. Athena doesn't want it getting out."

Poseidon blinked. "So why did she tell me?"

* * *

**A/N:**

**I picture Hermes as being an overprotective dad and Artemis is the cool mom. What do you think of the proposal? I just don't picture them as being romantics.**

**Also should we trust Ethan? And I think Travis has been spending too much time with Katie, when did he become responsible?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own PJO.**

* * *

Leo and Hephaestus were not actually doing their job. It wasn't like Leo hadn't tried, but within a few minutes of searching he had unwittingly lead his father to Bunker Nine which he had been exploring even more since the war had ended. He barely ever left it; at least that's what his fiancée said.

"That was the automated security system control central. It runs all of New Greece, a sort of extra protection against monsters and excessive godly force." Leo led his father to his workbench. "This is my home away from home. Ignore the scraps, I made about seventy versions of Reyna's engagement ring before the one she has now."

Hephaestus picked up the one ring before quickly dropping it when it reflected his face. "You kept them?" he asked.

"No, these are the rough drafts of the wedding rings." He looked at his last version and sighed. "Anyway, Malcolm from the Athena cabin has been helping me perfect it. His father is a jeweler apparently; he made Athena a necklace when they were dating."

The god of forges looked curiously at the metal. _If Athena likes jewelry…_ "I haven't made jewelry in years, is Athena quite fond of it?"

Leo nodded, still looking at the rings. "Her husband gives her a new set every anniversary."

"Husband?" he asked.

"Yeah, they don't like you," Leo said.

He sighed, that wouldn't be the first time. There was the daughter of Athena, a little brunette girl, who had been shooting them dirty looks when he and Leo walked past. Though she did greet Leo quite cordially, so it was evident her problem was solely with him. "Who is her husband?"

Before his son could answer, a knock was heard at the door. Leo opened it up to see Percy having a discussion with his father. "Is this really a good idea?" he asked. "Dad, c'mon!"

The sea god shook his head and turned to the door. "Leo, right?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Is your memory back yet?"

"No," he looked over the boy's shoulder. "Can I come in for a moment?"

Leo nodded hesitantly and Poseidon walked past him, shutting the door behind him. "Perce, dude what's going on?"

"You just signed your dad's death warrant! You know they don't get along!" Percy said with a loud sigh.

"Well, he doesn't have his memory back," Leo reasoned.

Percy sighed and looked up at the trees. "I told him! He knows why he hates him, and he'll most likely kill him on the spot!" Then Percy shrugged, "couldn't say I blame him exactly."

His dad walked out with a slight smile. "C'mon son, we need to go find a goddess."

Leo rushed inside to check on his dad, who was only lightly holding his forehead. "He punched me," Hephaestus muttered under his breath.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked.

His father nodded. "I'm not dead, but I have a headache and I feel extremely dizzy." Leo started rummaging through his cabinet for some Tylenol. "Don't bother, didn't your mother ever tell you I hate that stuff?"

Leo blinked. "You remember her?"

His father nodded, "Whether that justifies the punch, I don't know."

Leo pulled a slightly mushed bag of ambrosia from under his hammer on the bench. "Would you like this plain or on a taco?"

"You've just spent the last five hours telling me how good your tacos are, and how you always make them on quests. What do you think I want?"

"Buford," Leo called, "Get the taco supplies?" He gave his dad a smile and put on his 'One Hot Chef' apron.

* * *

"Ow!" Ethan screamed.

Ireland didn't care; she threw him down in front of his tree, as he dubbed it. "Okay, who are you?" At first she had thought he might be a nymph, but then again she had never seen a male nymph before. Also now that she thought of it more closely, the arena was too far away from the tree for a nymph to survive.

"I'm, not supposed to be here. I'm not supposed to be found." He sighed and began to speak in a low whisper as if he was trying to tell a story. "Have you been told of the Second Titan War?"

She nodded. "Of course I do, my Grandpa complains about it almost daily." She laughed slightly.

Instead of laughing with her, Ethan grimaced slightly. "Oh yes, your grandfather, he and I…don't get along, at all."

"You know him?"

"I've known him his entire life."

He sounded so bitter that Ireland backed up a bit. "Who are you?"

He pulled the arrow out and stared at it. "My name is Prometheus, Titan of Foresight." He looked at her face and sighed. "Ethon was the name of the bird Zeus sent to peck out my liver every day. Aidos is my daughter, not my mother."

"Shut up," Ireland said, "you tried to kill my family! Shut up."

Ethan, no, Prometheus shook his head. "I made a mistake. I was blinded by my hatred and I chose wrongly." Ireland moved to speak but he stopped her. "As soon as Perseus defeated Kronos, it all hit me like I drove into a brick wall at highway speed."

"You're supposed to know everything before it happens. Why'd you side with them?"

He looked at her. "I thought you were all like your Grandfather, that I needed to bring justice to the world. However it turns out that I was wrong, but I knew better than to repent to Zeus. It turned out so well last time."

Ireland looked up when she heard a cackling sound; one that seemed to reverberate through the trees. Prometheus sighed, "So I hid, and no one until now has found me. No one besides the birds anyway." Something rustled in the forest and he jerked. "Hide me, please. Ireland, you're…you're the first real ray of sunshine I've seen in a long time, don't let them harm you. I…I would love to see you again, I really would. May I?"

* * *

"Cheyenne, didn't I say something about dating that cupbearer?" Hermes asked as he made his way with said girl and Artemis through the forest.

She blinked, "Maybe."

Hermes sighed and touched his head lightly, as if he had a headache. "Then why are you still dating him?"

"Mom said I could." _And, _she added in her mind, _he looks like Harry from One Direction._

He laughed dryly and glanced in Artemis's direction. "Really? I'll ask her about that later, then."

"How can you be so calm?" Artemis asked.

He blinked. "What?"

"Your daughter is missing, how can you be so calm?"

"Arty, I'm _not _calm." He grimaced slightly. "My oldest godly child is off with some random boy and my other one is not even concerned." Cheyenne made a face, of course she cared, she was her big sister. But she knew Ireland better than anyone, she would be fine.

"Well then look, Fly Boy!" She didn't even look him in the eyes, in fact she hadn't looked away from the search except for to blink. One wouldn't have guessed she couldn't remember that Ireland was her daughter.

Cheyenne's head shot up. "I know where she is!"

Artemis just about turned on heel. "Where?" she and Hermes chorused in unison.

"The rabbit says she's just up here to the left."

Her parents took off immediately in that direction. They found her sitting on a log humming to herself with a flower in her hair. "Ireland!" Artemis called.

The girl was so lost in thought she didn't respond. Her mother racked her mind for something to say, because she felt oddly cautious about approaching her. Something danced through her mind, a memory of a redhead with her hair in pigtails bouncing around Olympus. "Bunny!" she called.

Ireland looked up. "Mom? You remember?"

She nodded. "What happened? Are you okay?" she walked over and examined her. "You don't look hurt."

"Ethan wasn't going to hurt me. I'm fine mom, I thought we discussed this." She laughed a little. "You're supposed to be the cool parent, Dad's the overprotective one."

Artemis laughed lightly and ruffled her hair. "I'm just glad that you and Kitty are safe."

"When are you going to stop calling us by these nicknames?"

She laughed. "The moment I die."

* * *

"You know," Poseidon said as he and Percy reentered Percy's home. "Near death experiences don't sound fun."

"No duh Sherlock!" Athena called from the couch. She was lying down with a cold compress on her forehead.

The sea god rolled his eyes. "What's wrong with you Bird Brain, think too hard?"

She ignored him. "Annabeth, I told you I'm fine."

"Mom, you might not remember that past years, but even you know that dispelling the contents of your stomach does not equal fine."

Mel nodded. "It means we have to get your memory back, now."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Happy Belated Thanksgiving to anyone who celebrates it.**

**I'm not quite a Leyna shipper, but I do think that's how the series is heading. Also I support any couple that will peeve Octavian. So honestly I ship Reyna with any Greek male camper besides the ones I've already paired up.**

**Also shameless self adding in there with the brunette daughter of Athena, because I do hate Hephaestus no matter how awesome Leo is. **

**What's wrong with Athena? And is Prometheus sincer****e? You tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own PJO.**

* * *

"I would enjoy my memory," Athena said sitting up.

"Mom," Annabeth warned.

She waved her off. "Dear, I've been feeling off since breakfast. I actually feel a lot better now." She got up and looked at Mel. "So what are we doing?"

Poseidon looked at Athena. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes Kelp Breath."

He tilted his head. "I mean you don't really look unhealthy, but you do look…off." He sat down beside her in thought. "I can't place it, but I know I've seen you look like this before." Poseidon stared at her intently causing her cheeks to redden.

"Don't think too hard," she said, turning away from him.

He looked kind of disappointed, but he turned to Mel."Okay, so what exactly are we doing?"

"I thought we might go up to Olympus. I have one more idea about how to recover both of your memories." Her eyes flashed grey for a moment, but it was gone as soon as it had appeared.

Athena turned to her direction and looked at her curiously. "Why do we have to go there?"

"Well," Mel said, "there are some people I think you two need to meet." She looked at her siblings. "Go tell all the other gods and goddesses to go home if they have their memory back. Then she looked at her parents. "Just so you two don't get lost, grab onto my arms and I'll transport us to Olympus myself."

They both grabbed an arm. "I wouldn't get lost…"Poseidon mumbled.

"Yes you would," Athena scoffed. "Just where exactly is it, then?"

He looked at her confidently. "Greece."

"I meant, where is it now you vlakas."

Mel sighed and shut them both up with a snap of her fingers.

* * *

Olympus was in utter chaos. Apollo was sitting in a corner head in his hands. Hera was nowhere to be seen obviously avoiding the scene in the throne room. Everywhere you looked there were kids, who appeared no older than 14, with dark black hair. In truth there were only five, but it was enough to overwhelm the senses.

"Everyone!" Mel screamed. "Line up, and shut up!"

They all stopped and looked over at her curiously. "Mel! Did you…"

"No, now get line!"

Apollo looked over at her. "You came back for me!" He got up and tried to hug her, to which she simply held up her hand. "They were driving me nuts!"

She crossed her arms. "My siblings or Hera?"

"Take your pick," he grumbled ruffling his hair with his hand. "What about your…"

She shook her head. "They still have no memory; I'm hoping this will solve that problem though." Mel looked at Athena and Poseidon who were quietly arguing about something stupid. "Can you leave your fight for the moment please? I have a feeling you might like these kids."

The three of them walked over to the children who were bickering amongst themselves. Mel started with the oldest of the five. "This is Aristotle," she said pointing to the boy who looked to be about fourteen. "He's the god of politics." He definitely looked it. He had dark, neatly cut black hair, trusting grey eyes, and a winning smile. He actually even stuck out his hands and gave each of them a firm handshake.

"Winning honestly and fairly since my birth about four years ago," Aristotle said with a grin.

"Don't trust him, he hangs out with Hermes," Apollo said.

Mel rolled her eyes. "Don't trust Pollo either then." She moved on to the next one, a boy who looked no older than twelve. "This is Merrick, god of rivers." He could have been Poseidon's as far as Athena was concerned. He had his eternally messy black hair, dark green eyes, and that irritatingly cute smile.

_Cute? _she thought, _Athena get a hold of yourself, Poseidon is not cute._

Merrick didn't even bother to speak, because he was too busy shooting a glare at the youngest girl. Mel wisely moved on to the next child; well make that pair of children. "These two are Dylan and Sofia, god of Pacifism and goddess of unicorns."

They both appeared to be about eleven and were virtually identical. Dylan, who was laughing at his sister's lame title, had short, curly, black hair, tan skin with a fresh glow, and eyes that were green on the right and grey on the left. Sofia, hit him upside the head. She had the same curly black hair, but hers stretched down past her shoulders. She also had nice tan skin. Her eyes were a mirror opposite of her brothers, grey on the right and green on the left.

"Hey!" Dylan screamed as he went to hit his sister back, "violence is bad!"

The final child sighed. "I swear, you should be the god of hypocrisy." She looked to her parents and smiled, introducing herself. "I'm Pallas, goddess of nuclear physics an absolutely important role in today's society." The words looked strange coming out of her mouth.

She looked to be about ten or maybe younger, with dark, straight, black hair that reached all the way down to her hip. Her eyes were a starting grey and her very complexion looked exactly like Athena's, something that Poseidon noticed without hesitation. He'd been staring at her long to recognize anything that looked like her.

However, Pallas's features reminded him of his own. She had those little crinkles around her eyes and that smug smile he had been perfecting over the years. She could be his daughter, with looks like that. Then again, there was Mel, who he knew was his daughter. And sure, Mel had his coloring, but she had Athena's every little feature.

At first he had assumed that he had another child with Amphitrite, after all she was related to Athena on her mother's side. But no, something didn't seem right about that. She didn't remind him of Triton, even in the slightest. So his hopes started to grow, he kept looking at Athena picturing her in a white wedding gown, pregnant with a kid, and by them did she look gorgeous that way; suddenly he started, that's where he had recognized that glow Athena had. She was pregnant. He laughed out loud.

Looking at them, he knew. He knew that the children were his, no theirs. Athena looked at him curiously. She definitely didn't expect what came next.

* * *

He lifted her up and spun her round with an even heartier laugh. "Kelp Breath put me down!"

Poseidon only complied because he was already dizzy enough from the memories rushing through his skull. She glared at him.

"What was that for?"

He rolled his eyes, "Thee are you honestly saying that while looking around here at them, at me, you don't know why you were sick this morning?"

She blinked. "What?"

"Two months ago, Barbados…you don't remember?"

Mel and her siblings all gagged. "Don't want to know!" she yelled with a queasy look on her face. Her father laughed a little.

Apollo raised his hand, "There's a small room on the right," Mel glared at him and he faltered, "you know…if you want to show her…."

Poseidon rolled his eyes and looked at his wife sincerely. "Do you remember what you told me then?"

She wanted to say something sarcastic, but her breath caught in her throat and words leaked into her mind. "I told you that, you should stop worrying about whether I love you or not," her face flushed and she lowered her voice so only he could hear, "and start heading to our room."

He laughed. "So you did remember." She nodded a little embarrassedly. "I wasn't talking about that one. I was thinking of later, when you told me that you loved me and would shout it from the mountaintops if you had to, so I should shut my trap and kiss you already."

Athena shook her head with a laugh and he leaned down to kiss her. However, she hit him upside his head. He jerked back. "That's for calling me a cock tease this morning."

"You're still stuck on that?" She crossed her arms and stared up at him. "Face it babe, you totally are!"

She rolled her eyes, "You sexualize everything."

He threw his hand up. "You were wearing shorts that were barely to your mid thigh! And when I accused you of being one you winked and put your feet in my lap!" She smiled a bit deviously at him. "Then you had the nerve to call me a liar and start a fight?"

Athena laughed. "Maybe, but…when we were making up, _someone _interrupted us."

"Would you like to continue?"

"Sure," she turned away, "if you can catch me." They ran off laughing, with their daughter yelling to eat some ambrosia.

Apollo clapped his hands and approached Mel. "A job well done, I think I deserve an award." He closed his eyes and puckered his lips.

"Pollo," she said in a low voice. "You think I'm going to 'reward' you with a kiss?"

He nodded.

"I'm giving you ten seconds to poof off to somewhere secret, before I kill you."

Apollo blinked and cowered a bit under her glare. "Ten…" he was already gone. She was as well.

Pallas turned with a sigh. "Ari, add another thousand years to my bet on the poll. I'm beginning to think they'll be more work than I originally thought."

* * *

**A/N:**

**That's the end of this story! I'm really busy lately, so I'm not sure how my schedule for uploading will be affected.**

**I've been thinking about doing a 16 chapter songfic, based on the songs off Taylor Swift's album 'Red'. If anyone has ideas for oneshots for the songs 'Red' and 'All Too Well', I would be glad to get your suggestions. I'll probably make it before anymore fics. The Avian-Olympian and I have been discussing it, and we may be doing a 'Treacherous' Pothena oneshot.**


End file.
